Erste Schritte
=Stufe 0 - 9= Erste Schritte Wenn Ihr Euch zum ersten Mal einloggt, wählt einfach Euren Starthelden und folgt der Einführung im Spiel, um Euch mit den Spielfunktionen vertraut zu machen. Falls Ihr glaubt, dass Ihr Euch auch ohne die Einführung zurechtfindet, dann könnt Ihr diese auch durch Klick auf dem entsprechenden Knopf abbrechen und überspringen. Hier ist eine Zusammenfassung, was Ihr zuerst erledigen solltet: Ihr beginnt mit 200 Gold, 50 Schlachtpunkten und 1000 Silber. Klickt auf „Arbeiter hinzufügen“, um Eure nächsten Arbeiter zu kaufen. Außerdem solltet Ihr bald auch einen zweiten Ausbildungsplatz kaufen, damit Ihr zwei Helden gleichzeitig Ausbilden und hochstufen könnt. Klickt dazu unten auf „Helden“ und unter „Ausbildung“ auf „Platz hinzufügen“. Langsam und behutsam vorgehen Eine langsame, aber stetige Vorgehensweise ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg in Chronicles of Merlin. Falls Ihr Euer Rathaus zu schnell hochstuft oder Euch zu schnell in eine neue Region begebt, lauft Ihr in Gefahr, auf zu mächtige Gegner zu treffen. 1. Bau-Reihenfolge: Stuft Euer Rathaus auf Stufe 2 hoch, damit die Waffenkammer freigeschaltet wird. Stuft die Waffenkammer auf Stufe 2 hoch und dann das Rathaus auf Stufe 3. Denkt daran, dass die Abklingzeit Eurer Arbeiter sich mit jedem Bauauftrag erhöht. Falls Ihr zu viele Bauaufträge hintereinander verteilt, werden die Arbeiter erschöpft und können erst wieder Bauen, wenn die Abklingzeit komplett abgelaufen ist. 2. Bildet Eure Helden aus: Klickt auf den “Turm der Prüfungen“, wählt eine Ausbildungsdauer und klickt auf „Exp hinzufügen“ (dies benötigt Schlachtpunkte, welche in Schlachten auf Feldzügen gewonnen werden können), um die Ausbildung Eures Helden zu beschleunigen. 3. Ausrüstung kaufen und hochstufen: Klickt auf die Waffenkammer und kauft ein Bronzenes Kurzschwert. Klickt auf „Hochstufen“, um das Schwert zu verbessern. (Die Erfolgsrate beträgt in der ersten Region stets 100%. In der nächsten Region wird sich diese allerdings laufend ändern.) 4. Die Feldzüge: Die Haupthandlung des Spiels besteht aus den verschiedenen Feldzügen, die es zu bestreiten gilt. Klickt unten rechts auf „Feldzüge“, um zur Feldzug-Ansicht zu gelangen. Durch Besiegen der einzelnen Armeen kämpft Ihr Euch immer weiter bis zum Endgegner heran. Klickt auf die nächste Armee und wählt „Angreifen“, um diese Anzugreifen. Nach der Schlacht solltet Ihr erstmal in die Stadt zurückkehren und den Turm der Prüfungen und die Waffenkammer erneut hochstufen. Die Abklingzeit neben Euren Bannern zeigt an, wann Ihr die nächste Schlacht bestreiten könnt. Auch hier spielt Erschöpfung wieder eine Rolle. Wenn Ihr zu viele Schlachten hintereinander bestreitet, müsst Ihr die Abklingzeit abwarten, bevor Ihr erneut angreifen könnt. 5. Quests: Klickt unten rechts auf “Quests”. Quests erneuern sich im Verlauf des Spiels, schaut also regelmäßig dort vorbei. Ihr müsst Quests erst annehmen, bevor Ihr die Belohnung für deren Erfüllung einsammeln könnt. Es gibt viele Quests, die Euch durch die Hochstufung Eurer Gebäude leiten und Euch so viel Silber einbringen. Für die ersten 5 Stufen solltet Ihr Rathaus, Waffenkammer und Turm der Prüfungen auf Stufe 5 bringen. Eure Wohnhäuser sollten mindestens Stufe 3 sein und die Eure Schatzkammer Stufe 4. Durch Abgabe der Quests könnt Ihr so die Silberbelohnungen bekommen. Für die Stufen 5-9 solltet Ihr zunächst Euer Rathaus hochstufen. 6. Bündnisse: Wenn Euer Rathaus Stufe 5 erreicht hat, könnt Ihr Bündnis-Quests annehmen. Klickt unten rechts auf „Bündnis“, um eine Liste von Bündnissen zu sehen. Wählt eins aus und klickt auf „Bewerben“, um eine Beitrittsanfrage an das Bündnis zu schicken. Ihr könnt auch 100 Schlachtpunkte ausgeben, um Euer eigenes Bündnis zu gründen. 7. Erleuchtung: Klickt unten rechts auf “Helden” und wählt den Reiter „Erleuchtung“. Es gibt verschiedene Erleuchtungs-Modi. Der erste Modus kostet zwar bloß Schlachtpunkte, hat aber einen vergleichsweise geringen Effekt. Der 2 Gold-Modus ist lohnt sich am meisten. Mit ihm besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sich ein Attribut erheblich verbessert. Beim 20 Gold-Modus besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sich alle 3 Attribute erhöhen. 8. Steuern: Ihr könnt 12-mal täglich Steuern erheben (15-mal im Frühling). Die Abklingzeit zwischen den Steuererhebungen erhöht sich nach jeder Steuererhebung am Tag. Der Steuererlös hängt von den Stufen Eurer Wohnhäuser und Eures Finanzamtes ab. Bei der Steuererhebung besteht auch die Chance, dass Ihr neben Silber auch Gold erhaltet. Hinweis: Zu Beginn solltet Ihr Euch Eure Steuererhebungen für später am Tag aufheben, weil Ihr bis dahin gewiss schon Eure Wohnhäuser und Euer Finanzamt hochgestuft habt und so letztlich mehr Silber erhaltet. Die Stufen 0 – 9: Das Startgebiet und der erste Feldzug. In Chronicles of Merlin dreht sich alles um Schlachte. Deshalb sollte es Euer erstes Ziel sein, Schlachten siegreich bestreiten zu können. Wir haben Euch einen kleinen Leitfaden zusammengestellt, der beschreibt, wie Ihr es lebend durch den ersten Feldzug im Spiel schafft. Bevor Ihr jedoch ins Kampfgetümmel stürzt, solltet Ihr es Euch jedoch angewöhnen sicherzustellen, dass Ihr über genügend Reserven und Nahrungsvorräte verfügt. Zwar macht Ihr bis Stufe 15 in Schlachten keinerlei Verluste und Eure Truppen werden automatisch wieder aufgefüllt, später werdet Ihr jedoch immer Eure Reserven im Auge behalten und Euch um volle Kornkammern kümmern. Denn Soldaten kosten Nahrung und ohne Soldaten könnt Ihr nicht siegreich sein. Die falsche Handhabung Eurer Rohstoffe könnt Eure Fortschritte sonst erheblich verlangsamen. Der Feldzug Sherwood Forest Endgegner: Maid Marian, Robin Hood. 1. Stuft Eure Waffe auf +2 hoch. Besiegt 3 Truppen. 2. Stuft Eure Waffe auf +5 hoch. Kauft 1 Schuppenpanzer und legt ihn an. Besiegt 5 Truppen. 3. Stuft Eure Waffe auf +6 hoch, verwendet “Exp hinzufügen”, um Euren Helden auf Stufe 4 zu erhöhen und besiegt Maid Marian. 4. Enhance your Weapon to + 7, get enough hero tokens, click on "Army" in the lower right corner, go to "Recruit" and recruit Maid Marian. Go to "Enlighten" and enlighten your Heroes. Now, go to "Formation" and put your Heroes in formation as you please. You can dismiss and recruit Heroes any time, but remember you'll have to spend Silver even when you re-recruit a Hero. Buy a level 1 Weapon and Armor for Maid Marian, equip them and train. If you are VIP you will be able to train them faster like 150% or 200% Mode. 5. Stuft Eure Waffe auf +7 hoch, sammelt ausreichend Abzeichen und heuert unter „Helden“ Maid Marian als 2. Heldin an. Begebt Euch nach „Erleuchtung“ und erleuchtet Eure Helden. Begebt Euch jetzt nach “Formationen” und stellt beide Helden in der Formation auf. Ihr könnt jederzeit bereits angeheuerte Helden entlassen, denkt aber daran, dass Ihr Silber ausgeben müsst, falls Ihr sie erneut anheuern möchtet. Kauft eine Stufe 1-Rüstung und Waffe für Maid Marian, legt sie an und schickt sie in die Ausbildung. Verwendet nach Möglichkeit den 150% oder 200% Ausbildungsmodus. 6. Stuft beide Waffen auf +7 hoch und besiegt 5 weitere Truppen. 7. Stuft beide Rüstungen auf Stufe +4 hoch, verwendet „Exp hinzufügen“, bis Euer erster Held Stufe 6 erreicht. Besiegt 4 weitere Truppen. 8. Stuft beide Rüstungen auf +7 hoch, Stuft Eure Helden auf Stufe 6-7 hoch und besiegt den Endgegner Robin Hood. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt den ersten Feldzug gemeistert! Verstärkt Euch weiter Zieht nicht gleich in die nächste Region um, nachdem Ihr den Feldzug Sherwood Forest gemeistert habt! Ihr solltet Euch erst weiterentwickeln, bis Ihr die maximale Stärke in dieser Region erreicht habt, bevor Ihr fortfahrt. Die Gründe für diese Vorgehensweise sind: 1. Stärkere Ausrüstung und Helden höherer Stufe vermögen es, Truppen mit weitaus höherer Stufe zu besiegen und so viel mehr Schlachtpunkte für jeden Sieg zu erhalten. Ihr benötigt später viele Schlachtpunkte, um Euch stetig weiterentwickeln zu können. 2. Wenn Ihr einmal Stufe 10 erreicht habt, werdet Ihr keine 100%ige Erfolgsrate bei der Gegenstandshochstufung mehr haben. Stellt sicher, dass Ihr vorher alle Eure Waffen so hoch wie möglich hochstuft (2 Waffen und 2 Rüstungen auf Stufe +9), bevor Ihr umzieht! 3. Wenn Ihr einmal in die nächste Region (Zentralstadt) umgezogen seid, werdet Ihr mit mehr und mehr anderen Spielern konkurrieren. Schon bald werdet Ihr um Bauernhöfe und Silberminen kämpfen oder sogar Spieler erobern und sie zu Eurem Untertan machen und an Invasionen anderer Königreiche teilnehmen. Ihr möchtet gewiss den bestmöglichen Vorsprung haben, bevor Ihr Euch in die nächste Region begebt und von anderen Spielern unterdrückt werdet. Dies bedeutet, dass Ihr alle Eure Gebäude vorher auf Stufe 9 hochstufen solltet und Eure Helden auf Stufe 7 oder 8 sein sollten, bevor Ihr umzieht. Ihr könnt noch etwas abwarten, bis Ihr Euch um Eure Wohnhäuser kümmert, da Eure Steuereinnahmen anfänglich nicht mit den Questbelohnungen mithalten können und die Hochstufung Eurer Wohnhäuser nur wertvolle Arbeiter-Abklingzeit kostet. Die übrigen verfügbaren Gebäude sollten aber hochgestuft werden.